Her Little Secret
by LifeIsJustAGame
Summary: Shaunee is perfectly happy with being a Twin, but when she finds HIM she finds herself unable to tell anybody. She wants him all to herself. One Shot. Mainly Shaunee/OC. Rated M for language.


_****Title:** **Her Little Secret  
><strong><strong>Fandom:<strong> **House Of Night  
><strong><strong>Rating:<strong> **M for language  
><strong><strong>Pairing:<strong> **Shaunee/OC  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Shaunee is perfectly happy with being a Twin, but when she finds him she finds herself unable to tell anybody. She wants him all to herself.  
><strong><strong>Authors note: <strong>**Hi there! This is just a little one-shot written about my favourite series of books, taken from a little idea that popped into my head :3 I don't own any of the characters; they are used for non-profited fictional purposes only :) this is set before Zoey arrives at the House Of Night :) Xx_

* * *

><p><span>Her Little Secret<span>

_Anyway the thing is, what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

* * *

><p>Shaunee was sitting on the couch in the dorm room, drinking some diet pop and watching T.V, when Beelzebub jumped on her lap, knocking the drink all over the floor and narrowly missing her cute new boots.<p>

"Shit." She cursed. "Bad kitty!" She shooed Beelzebub away and grabbed some tissue from the kitchen. She was crouched on the floor cleaning up the mess when a pair of feet appeared in front of her, clad in pink heels.

"Aw, did you have an accident, Dorkamese Twin?" Said a voice which was as fake as Pamela Anderson's boobs, and when Shaunee looked up she was met with cold blue eyes.

"What do you want, hag from hell?" Shaunee's rage instantly ignited and she stood up quickly, piercing Aphrodite's cold blue eyes with her warm brown ones and daring her to start a fight.

"I just wanted to remind you that you're not invited to the Dark Daughter's Full Moon Ritual tonight. Unless you wanted to be a refrigerator?" Aphrodite laughed and Shaunee resisted the temptation to hit her with the bottle, right on her Mark.

"Why don't you go back under the rock you crawled out from, bitch?" Shaunee smiled hatefully. Anger sparked in Aphrodite's icy eyes, and then she turned on her heel and left, her fake laugh lingering in the silent room.

"What was that about?" Shaunee turned around and was met by Damien's dark eyes and puzzled expression.

"I don't know. I guess she decided to be extra hateful today." Shaunee cursed once more and dropped back to her knees, muttering more profanities about Aphrodite and cleaning up the last of the mess.

"Well, ignore her; she's nasty." Damien said matter-of-factly as he grabbed a drink and sat where Shaunee was sitting before the hag from hell turned up. Shaunee finished wiping up the mess and she was getting herself another drink from the fridge when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"No, I told you Stevie Rae; I am not going shopping with you! You'll end up trying to get me into a pair of cowboy boots, and we know what happened last time you tried that." Erin said with frustration.

"Hey, Twin!" Shaunee called out, and Erin grinned at her. She flicked her pale blond hair over her shoulder and walked over to her Twin.

"Hey!" They did their usual bump-and-grind greeting, and then Erin flopped onto the couch next to Damien, ruffling his dark hair and instantly claiming the T.V remote.

"You may as well give up, Stevie Rae." Shaunee grinned at her Okie friend as Damien whined about Erin messing up his hair. "You will never convince either of us to go shopping with you."

"Fine." Stevie Rae sighed and sat in her favourite chair. "You'll go with me, won't you, Damien?"

"Nope." Damien said instantly, smoothing his hair down, and the Twins giggled. Stevie Rae sunk further into her chair, muttering about how mean everybody was, and then Aphrodite walked back through the room. Stevie Rae instantly froze with fear, and Aphrodite grinned hatefully when she noticed.

"Hey there, nerd herd." She smiled with fake sweetness and waved falsely. Everybody ignored her, and she glared before thinking of something else to say. She was really in the mood for an argument, but everybody was engrossed in the T.V and not paying her attention. She always got attention when she wanted it, and this time wasn't going to be any different.

"Hey, Stevie Rae." She said sweetly, picking on the timid Okie dork because she knew how much she terrified her. "I was just wondering; fancy joining the Dark Daughters tonight? You could be a refrigerator again!" She knew how old that joke was getting but she knew it hit a nerve with the nerd herd, so she kept saying it. Stevie Rae shook her head furiously, her curls bouncing all over the place, and kept her fear-filled eyes locked on the T.V.

"Why don't you leave her alone, you spiteful hag?" Shaunee said furiously, her anger spilling out of her in waves of heat that were almost tangible in the air. Aphrodite sucked in a breath and prepared to let out a stream of insults when Erin spoke over her.

"Yeah, hag from hell. Leave. Off." The Twins stood up at the same time and glared at Aphrodite, willing her to leave. Aphrodite didn't want to admit it but she was jealous of the bond between the girls. She missed her roommate Venus, who had died in her arms a few months ago when her body rejected the Change, and since then Aphrodite had had to make do with Denio, Enyo and Pemphredo. They were more of brain-less minions rather than friends, and Aphrodite was bored.

"Why don't you make me?" Aphrodite hissed, her voice dripping with hate rather than the sickly sweetness that had been there only seconds ago.

"Don't fucking…" Shaunee started.

"Tempt us." Erin finished, and Aphrodite's fists balled, digging her newly manicured nails into the palm of her hand. They were all interrupted by an annoying sound, and it took a while for Aphrodite to realise that it was her phone.

"This isn't over." She hissed before pulling the phone out of her shorts' pocket and spinning on her heel. As she walked out of the door she answered her phone, feeling extremely grateful that someone had interrupted, even if it was her bitch of a mother.

"Thank fuck for that." Shaunee sighed when Aphrodite had left, swishing her stupid ass as she went.

"What was her problem?" Damien asked curiously, and the Twins shrugged. Stevie Rae was still sunk in her seat, her sapphire eyes darting around furiously as she waited for the hag to return and torment her further.

"Don't let her get to you, Stevie Rae." Shaunee said as she sat back down onto the couch, attempting to comfort her friend. Erin did the same and then started to talk to Damien about Fencing, and eventually Stevie Rae perked up and joined in with the conversation. After a while Damien looked down at his watch and let out a girlish squeak.

"We're gonna be late for dinner." He gasped, and the Twin's rolled their eyes at each other. _Damien is such a girl sometimes. _Shaunee thought to herself. They all jumped up off of the couch and, after the Twins had grabbed their matching green Gucci bags, made their way to the dining hall. That was when Shaunee spotted _him._ He was leaning against the wall talking to his friend, who was laughing at something _he_ had just said. Shaunee turned to Erin to tell her that she'd just spotted a "nice piece of ass" when a sudden feeling overwhelmed her; _she didn't want to tell her. _That freaked her out a little; usually she told her Twin everything, but for some reason she didn't want to. She stopped, unwilling to go on, and her three friends instantly turned around.

"Why have you stopped, Shaunee?" Stevie Rae asked her.

"I just need the bathroom a minute; I'll be right there." Shaunee said lightly. Stevie Rae and Damien nodded and walked on, but Erin instantly started to walk over to her Twin. Shaunee shook her head slightly. "I'll be fine on my own; I'll see you in a minute." Erin looked at her Twin strangely; her sea-blue eyes were a mix of confusion and hurt. Shaunee smiled at her Twin reassuringly, and Erin decided that she must have a good reason for wanting to go alone, so she nodded and shouted at Damien and Stevie Rae, telling them to slow down so she could catch up. Shaunee smiled at her Twin's reluctance to run, and then laughed. _Well, it's what I would have done. _She thought to herself. Then she turned around and was met by a pair of startling green eyes. _Him. _She didn't know why, but she was drawn to him, and his eyes locked with hers as the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile.

"I saw you looking at me." He said in a slight Irish accent, his tone treading the line between friendly banter and cockiness. She couldn't stop staring at him, but she couldn't work out what it was that was so attractive about him. His bright eyes were slightly sunken into his cheekbones, but not enough to make him look gaunt. His jaw was sharp and defined, his nose small and angular, and his features looked as if they had been carved out of marble. His brown hair was mid-length and shaggy, but it didn't look messy; it framed his face perfectly, and Shaunee had the sudden desire to run her cappuccino-coloured hands through it. He flicked it out of his eyes, awaiting her reply, and she attempted to regain her composure. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Who says I was looking at you? I could have been checking out your friend." Shaunee attempted to adopt her usual sass that she had when she talked to boys and he laughed, deep and loud. Then she was caught by his eyes again and she blushed lightly as she fiddled with the tassels on her handbag nervously.

"Well, I was certainly looking at you." He said quietly, and she blushed further. "I'm Danny, by the way."

"I'm Shaunee." She smiled nervously, and then scolded herself. _I never act like this in front of boys. What is going on with me? _

"It's nice to meet you, Shaunee." Danny smiled, holding out his arm. She took it in the traditional vampyre greeting and felt herself unwilling to let go. He smiled at her again, his eyes capturing hers. They stood like that for a while, still gripping each other's arms and gazing into each other's eyes, and then Shaunee regained her senses. _I've only just met him. What is up with me? _She gently pulled away from him and grinned at him.

"Well, I should be getting back to my friends." She said, hiding the regret in her voice. Danny's eyes flashed with disappointment, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Same." He nodded, shoving his hands into his pocket. Then Shaunee had a sudden flash of desire, and she dug through her handbag. Danny raised an eyebrow but said nothing, and she grinned with triumph when she found what she was looking for. She pulled the pen out of her bag and wrote her phone number on his arm. When she was done she reached up onto her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek, inhaling his delicious scent- a mix of coffee, chocolate and a faint trace of aftershave- and committing it to memory. Then she pulled away and walked off without another word. She had only gotten a few steps away when he acted; he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. She started to protest but he slammed his lips against hers. She dropped the bag and pen and reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and pushed her towards the nearest wall. He pressed her against it, his firm hands gripping her soft waist, and kept his warm lips pressed against hers. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but at the same time it felt so _right. _She seized the chance and ran her hands through his soft hair. Then she decided to show him that she could be dominant too and ran her tongue along his lip, asking for entrance. He was surprised but didn't hesitate to comply and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, desperate to taste him. She unlocked her hands from around his neck and gripped his firm shoulders, and then slid her hands down his chest and gently pushed him away. Danny broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and breathing heavily, and she smiled. Then she let go of him altogether and danced out of his grip, grabbing her bag in the process. She walked away from him, knowing for a fact that he was watching her, and then stopped outside the dining hall and took a deep breath to compose herself, trying to dispel the blush that was on her cheeks. His taste lingered on her lips, his scent clinging to her like an expensive perfume, and she smiled. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed a complete stranger, but at the same time she felt like it was okay. She strode into the room and instantly felt her friends' eyes on her; she turned towards their usual seats and saw them gesturing for her to go over. Erin had already grabbed her some food and Shaunee was extremely grateful. She wove through the room and headed for her friends and then slid into her usual seat next to Erin, who promptly whispered "where have you been?"

"Just the bathroom." Shaunee replied and Erin's eyes widened. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and a familiar scent filled her nose. Sure enough, when she turned, she was met by those brilliant green eyes.

"I think this is yours." Danny said with a smile, holding out the pen that Shaunee had written on his arm with. She could see that he was hiding the writing on his other arm, and realised that he must have heard her reply to Erin and knew that she didn't want her Twin to know what had happened. "It fell out of your bag."

"Thanks." Shaunee said nonchalantly, pretending to be uninterested, and he flashed everyone a smile before leaving.

"Who was that?" Erin breathed when Danny had left, and Stevie Rae and Damien where staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." She shrugged, and they believed her. She still pretended to be uninterested, and after deflecting Damien with a question about their Vampyre Sociology homework, they all forgot about Shaunee's disappearance and Danny's sudden appearance. She felt eyes on her, and she instinctively looked to her right; across the room was Danny, capturing her eyes with his again. She was lost in those deep pits of green and couldn't help smiling, even though she felt guilty about not telling anyone, especially her Twin. But right then, she didn't want to; he was _her little secret._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, thanks for reading! Just a little one shot about the House Of Night :) I did this because… well, because the idea popped into my head and I thought I should write it down :D sorry if it's a bit crap, but I felt like doing something different, and I'm quite happy with it :3 Thanks for reading, and please review and tell me what you thought! :3 feel free to leave me a little idea about what possible one shots I could do in the future (e.g. more HoN, slash stories (either gender), music artistsbands, Harry Potter etc.) :) love you guys! :3 xxx**_

_**P.S: Lyrics: Elton John – Your Song**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY; THEYA RE MERELY USED FOR MY OWN FICTIONAL, NON-PROFITED PURPOSE :)**_


End file.
